Alanea
by Ballerinavampire
Summary: Alanea has recently gotten marked with her best friend Rina. They are now attending the Chicago House of Night where SURPRISE THE James Stark or Alanea's ex and Rina's brother goes. Alanea has many problems up ahead read and find out! T cuz i said so.....
1. Chapter 1: Well Bubble Trumps

A/N I OWN NOTHING OBVIOUSLY!!!!! Just Alanea and some other characters along the way.

Chapter 1: Well Bubble Trumps

" Mom! Can we PLEASE get the Zoo pal "funtensils"? I mean come on it says fun!" I asked my mom for the twentieth time today.

"Alanea, how old are you?" my mom asked me in a reprimanding tone

"fourteen" I said with a sigh "BUT that doesn't mean we can't get them!"

"No…" my mom said in a askonemoretimeandyou'regroundedforamonth voice.

As we turned to the next aisle I saw a woman wearing a billow-eyish floor length dress. She had a filled in crescent and her marks covered her whole face twisting around like vines. Her hair was a silver-white but she couldn't be older than 26 (or so she looked vampyres are much older then they appear to be)

"Oh SNAP KRACKLE POP RICE KRISPIES" I thought. "Someone is gunna get marked in the grocery store! This is great fun!"

The marked woman turned to me, and then the grin fell from my face…

"ALANEA RENEE STORM!" The vampyres voice boomed with authority "You have been marked by the powerful Nyx. You must come to the House of Night within 5 hours, say goodbye to friends and family." I felt a tingly thing on my forehead, and then I felt nauseous. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again the woman was gone.

"My baby is a fledging!" My mom squealed. "I'm so happy for you! CONGRATULATIONS honey!" Oh yeah my mom is fascinated with vampyres her best friend Georgiana is the local high priestess at the House of Night.

"Yeah, Isn't this _special_." I said with fake enthusiasm. "Great I just graduated 8th grade like 5 days ago! Now I can't go to high school AND I have to go back to school!" I thought to myself now in a bad mood.

~At Alanea's best friends house Karina~

I knocked on Karina's front door. "She is sooo gunna flip when she sees my mark." I thought with a grin.

When Karina opened the door we both were staring at eachother wide-eyed.

"OH MY EDWARD! YOU"RE MARKED TOO?!? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN? WAAAAH!!!!!!!" we both screamed at the same time.

"Okay you first" Karina said nodding at me to come in.

"Well, I was shopping with my mom and a vampyre marked me." I said nonchalantly

"I was sitting on my couch watching T.V. and this dude burst in through my window and was like OH MARKEDNESS and stuff." Karina said in a funny voice.

"GREAT choice of words spaz" I poked Rina teasingly.

"SHUT UP! I'm glad that I'll see my brother more. I was so sad when he was marked, but now we can be REUNITED and it feels so good!" Rina started singing.

My heart fluttered a little bit. Rina's brother now known as James Stark or Stark for short. He's two years older than me making him sixteen. He's tall, hot, AMAZING at archery, and unfortunately my ex boyfriend. I know what you're thinking poorgirlinlovewithanolderboythatshehasnochancewith. WELL SHUT YOUR LIPS. I broke up with him. He's a wanna be player and I'm SO over him. At least I hope…..

I interrupted Rina still singing "OKAY I'll help you pack then we can get my stuff from my house."

"Okey Dokey" Rina said while I skipped to her room.

It took us about 3 hours to get everything then we were on our way to the House of Night. Well at least I have Rina!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Great Fun!

A/N yah I know I made up the stuff about Stark I haven't finished Hunted and this works for my story so shut your lips….. and I want atleast one review PLEASE –bats eyelashes- I'll continue the story but I'd like to know atleast SOMEONE has read this…….

p.s. Stark is really out of character but I wanted to use him sooo yup…..

Chapter 2:Great Fun!

My madre's mini van( yes mini van… SHUT UP THEY'RE COOL) pulled up the front gate of the House of Night. Out of no where these GARGANTUAN dudes guarding the gates.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmm……"my mom drawled on looking up at huge macho vamp numero uno through the car window.

Huge macho vamp numero uno smiled trying to make himself look less intimidating, but my moms eyes just widened more instead.

"Hello mam" Numero Uno saluted putting his fist over his heart. "I am Derringer a Sons of Erebus do….you…..have a fledging to drop off???" Derringer asked like a question.

I leaned over from the passenger seat and smiled. "Yuppers." I answered since my mom was still in LaLa Land. "That's us, I'm Alanea Storm and this is Karina Fletcher (Stark was her brothers nickname his whole life don't ask me their grandma was weird… and fledgings can change their names sooo yah) the cool new fledgings."

"Okay myself and Adambert (A/N heh I don't know) will take your things and escort you two to the girls dorms. Say goodbye to your parents now." Derringer said while gathering everything from the trunk with Adambert.

After saying goodbye to my parents Rina and I followed the SoE to the girls dorm room ready to meet possible hag bitches from hell OH JOY!

~Rina and Alanea's bedroom after everything is situated~

"There!" I said finally satisfying my OCD. A picture frame wasn't in the right place.

"Wow Alanea….." Kat said as she just stared at me.

I rolled my eyes at her resisting the urge to flip her off, and walked into the bathroom to fix my make up. I jumped when I looked at the mirror startled at my mark. I still looked the same with my wide emerald green eyes, my pale face that never got color in it unless in my nose when it was cold, and my waist length light brown hair hanging straight as a board. But my mark just popped, and I kind of liked it. I fixed my make up and walked back into our room.

"You look exactly the same…." Kat said snorting. Kat didn't need make up and was naturally beautiful. She had a natural blush and had a tan girls would kill for without ever tanning. Her hair was a dirty blonde color in waves that hit right below her shoulders. Kat was about 5 ft 9 while I was a measly 5 ft 2(AND A HALF).

"Whatevs. Lets go get breakfast I'm hungry." I said while waiting for Kat the lock the door. We walked down through the halls to the dining hall. We got in line for our food Kat immediately grabbing Captain Crunch for both of us. I just laughed. One time we were eating Captain Crunch and Kat had a mouthful of the cereal and answered her phone "HEWWWWWOO". I burst out laughing and there was Captain Crunch EVERYWHERE. I was about to walk towards an empty table when I heard a voice I haven't heard in 4 months.

"Kat, Ally!!!! OVER HERE!" I turned and saw Stark, ofcourse I subconciously already knew it was him. He was the only one ever allowed to call me Ally. I walked over with a forced smile on my face.

"OH MY EDWARD!!!!!" Kat screamed when she got to the table."How tall are you now?!?!? 12ft?!? You look so different!"

"Um 6ft 3? I don't know….I don't measure myself every chance I get sis." Stark said embaressed.

"So….um….aren't you surprised we're here?" I asked making eye contact with Stark.

He made eye contact back making me melt in my seat and answered "Nah. My mom called, and told me so I was prepared,"

I zoned out after that as Kat and Stark caught up. "_Wow. I actual miss Stark. I shouldn't of broke up with him. BUT he did cheat on me with that other girl, WELL it was texting but it wasn't an "innocent" chat" GAH I don't know what to do I-"_

"ALLY!!!! Earth to Ally! COME IN ALLY!!!!!" Stark shouted at me.

"Huh? OH. Um hi…" I replied like the stupid person I was.

"Classes are about to start Kat had to leave she got called down to the office." Stark replied very slowly afraid he'd have to repeat himself.

"CRAP! I don't know where to go." I exclaimed in a panicy voice looking at my schedule.

Stark snatched the paper out of my hand and smiled. "Easy! Our schedules are the exact same. We're both third formers so it makes sense. Come On let's go." He said while grabbing my hand. I let him pull me to our first class and took a seat next to him.

"_GREAT! Godess please tell me you have a good reason you're doing this to me!" _I thought mentally slapping myself in the head. A whole year of classes with the guy I don't want to fall for again!


End file.
